User blog:Lykrast/13-37, unknown destroyer
A champion concept. 13-37 is a ranged (550 range) champion who excel at dealing with lone targets. He can also switch between 2 forms, so I recommed you to read his E first. Lore There is nothing really known about 13-37. His was first seen near Piltover, where he came in a strange-looking portal. He seemed to wear technological outfits and weapons, but none saw something similar before. After few seconds, he began without explanation to kill what was near him, with a unknown firepower. After hours and about 40 victims, he was captured, and then questioned. He said he was a soldier, sent to "pacify and send the orders", and was named "13-37", he didn't want to say anything about his origins, how he came here and what kind of weapons he use. After several days of imprisonment, he was send the League, because he was simply too dangerous to be released, and he would probably not return to where he come. Abilities 13-37 shoots a torpedo that greatly drain the target's molecular motion, dealing magic damage, lowering the target's movement speed by 80% for 0,75 seconds and his armor for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=75 |costtype=Mana |range=600 }} 13-37 shoots a torpedo that pierce through the target's armor, dealing physical damage that ignore a great percent of the target's armor. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=75 |costtype=Mana |range=600 }} }} 13-37 launches a harpoon to the target, dealing physical damage upon impact and creating a tether between 13-37 and the target for a few seconds or until broken. As long as the tether remains, the target is unable to cast spells. 900 |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=90 |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} 13-37 launches a harpoon to the target, dealing physical damage upon impacting and creating a tether between 13-37 and the target for 5 seconds or until broken. As long as the tether remains, the target takes magic damage every seconds while healing 13-37 equal to the damage dealt. 900 |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=90 |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} }} Switch 13-37's capacitor to Fusion, granting him new abilities and bonus attack speed. |description2 = Abilities with the same hotkey share cooldown. The first level of this skill is learned at level 1 without requiring skill point. |leveling = |cooldown=0,5 }} Switch 13-37's capacitor to Quantum, granting him new abilities and bonus cooldown reduction. |description2 = Abilities with the same hotkey share cooldown. The first level of this skill is learned at level 1 without requiring skill point. |leveling = |cooldown=0,5 }} }} 13-37 creates a gadget at the target location for 4 seconds. Over the duration, 10 lightnings arcs will each deal magic damage to a nearby enemy and arc to hit a second enemy for the same damage 450 |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} 13-37 launches a missile to the target. Upon impact, the target takes physical damage, and then additional physical damage over 3 seconds, and all enemies near the target take half the damage. The target is also slowed by 75% for 2 seconds, and the secondary targets are slowed by 40% for the same duration. 200 |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} }} Recommended builds Changelog NOTE : date is written Day/Month/Year / ** Cooldown adjusted from to | | |14}} 14/11/2012 : * Added Recommended build for Classic, say if you estimate another is better * REWORKED ** New : *** 13-37 gains 30% of his attack damage as ability power and 15% of his ability power as attack damage. This does not stack with itself. ** Old : *** Grant 6 + (8 x level) ability power to 13-37. * ** Now correctly spelled Emitter 13/11/2012 : Created }} Check my other creations Category:Custom champions